Tiring Days and Their Prizes!
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Naruto looked round the living-room and knew immediately that something was different, though he couldn't place a finger on what exactly it was…" - *post-skip*


_**TIRING DAYS AND THEIR PRIZES!**_

Naruto looked round the living-room and knew immediately that something was different, though he couldn't place a finger on what exactly it was…

It had been an awfully tiring day: as he was on his "Hokage-ing" training, he was forced at least twice a week to assist the current Hokage as she went through her daily load of work… that was what an unsettling serious Tsunade –attitude that was lost squarely three minutes and twenty seconds later with a "Now sit in that damn chair and stay the hell silent, or I'll punch ya so hard you're gonna say 'Hi!' to Orochimaru and Sasuke before ya get the chance to utter 'ramen', understood?!"-, a smiling Iruka and Shizune.

What neither of the three had told him, was that the 'Watch&Learn' was one hell of a boring thing –Naruto was sure baa-chan was having the time of her life watching him shift every now and then on the blasted chair- and, damn, he _hated_ to sit still for hours on end; he _couldn't_ stay still! He was an healthy young man, for God sake!

Today, the blonde leaf nin, had had to listen to Tsunade-baa lecturing some random chunnin, whom Naruto didn't know, about an overly idiotic mistake that caused the loss of an important trading document between Sunagakure and Konohagakure –the wannabe Hokage couldn't help but think "_What an idiot… hopefully Gaara won't mind to send a copy."_-; then, to double the blonde male's boredom, he had to stay quiet while the ex-medic went through various reports and notifications: it was pure hell!

After a break for lunch, Tsunade informed Naruto that she had a mission of the highest level especially for him… of course, the leaf nin had sprung up from his chair in the blink of an eye: at least, some activity! He'd been overjoyed!

Unfortunately, the so-called 'highest mission' consisted merely on escorting an old lady to the neighbouring Tea Village and back; the worse thing was that the old lady was… well, _very old_… so horrifyingly old, that anyone could practically smell the decomposition upon her pre-historic body –ok, maybe just Naruto could smell it, but that was beside the point!-.

Oh, but the twenty year-old nin knew all too well the reason why Tsunade-baa had given him that less-than-D-ranked mission: she was a fairly old lady as well, and needed her rest every once in a while –please note the sarcasm-, so if Naruto had stayed all day in her office, she wouldn't have had the possibility to fall asleep on her stacks of paperwork –or to drink herself silly with sakè-.

_But_ –yes, but- that horrible day was not over yet. As everybody knows, the moment you think you've seen the worst, something else happens to ruin further the already bad day… thus, as soon as Naruto came back to Konoha –with the 'living-mummy' crawling behind him- he was taken by surprise by Konohamaru and his gang… ending up, who knows how, soaked in honey… and -as if some wicked God was playing pranks on him out of pure entertainment-, right went he was starting to run home to take off the sticky substance, Jiraya had made his appearance, and with him a list of comments –things that Konohamaru and friends were better _not_ to hear- that did nothing to lighten the blonde's mood.

Returning to the current evening, Naruto, upon entering his small apartment, knew immediately that something was amiss… but, due to his terrifying day, it took him some minutes to actually understand what was different: the living-room was candle-lit, the dinner table was prepared for an intimate evening and, most importantly, standing in front of the couch was his personal spirit-lifter…

As soon as Naruto's blue eyes rested on teal ones, all the tiredness that weighted the blonde down disappeared. It was wonderful, the way his mood would change in the presence of his red-haired.

Still held by Gaara's gaze, the leaf nin walked towards the sand leader, a smile blooming on the tan face as the other's hand reached out at him, inviting him close.

- To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Kazekage all for myself tonight…?- asked Naruto, kissing lightly Gaara's nose.

- Mmm… Tsunade said you might need the relaxation…- explained the red-haired, mildly amused at the annoyed look on Naruto's face at the mention of the Hokage's name.

- Tzè! That damned old hag…! I bet she's laughing her fat ass off…- cursed the blonde.

- So, you're up to use the time we can spend together, or do you prefer to continue your insulting of your leader…?- asked Gaara, arching an invisible eyebrow and smiling a little.

The only answer the sand nin received was a bundle of orange tackling him on the floor while kissing and licking his neck…

"_Oh, yes,"_ thought Naruto, as thin lips worked their way down the now open orange and black jacket, _"I would definitely put up with hundreds of days like this, if at the end of the day I always received such a 'Welcome home'…"_

**OWARI**

_**Author's Notes**_

_So, that's the end of it! _

_U know… I got the idea from a test I had yesterday: I had to write a story (between 120 and 180 words), and it had to begin with 'Maria looked round the room and immediately that something was different.'_

_Well, hope ya like it! Please read&rewiew!_


End file.
